In requiem meam
by Myri Weasley28
Summary: Porque la muerte es inevitable... Pero nuestra felicidad fue eterna mientras duró. One Shot.


Este FF participa en el 5to reto de la comunidad Mundo FanFiction NaruHina 'Y no vivieron felices para siempre'.

Porque la muerte es inevitable.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>In requiem meam<strong>

28 de enero del año en curso, Konoha.

20:15 hrs.

Han pasado 14 años desde la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Uno pensaría que cuando una cosa de aquellas sucede, y termina, la felicidad regresa a uno como un bálsamo que calma todo el dolor que se va acumulando en cada poro del cuerpo.

La realidad es que eso no es cierto.

Cuando una guerra termina y con más razón una de la magnitud de la que nosotros enfrentamos, otra guerra comienza en el interior de cada persona con miles de fantasmas saboteando tu sueño cada noche. Con interminables lamentos y resignaciones por las personas que perdimos. Amigos, hermanos, compañeros, amantes.

Uno realmente no es tan feliz cuando la cosa pasa. Uno siendo ninja sabe que tiene pocas oportunidades de ser feliz en su vida porque la muerte es algo a lo que se enfrenta cada día. Yo la tuve que afrontar desde niño y podría decirse que estaba acostumbrado, pero cómo le temía.

Te arrebata lo que más amas cuando menos te lo esperas y no te pregunta ni pide permisos, sólo lo toma.

Es por ello que nosotros solemos tener un ritmo de vida algo apresurado, todo lo hacemos a la menor oportunidad y buscamos, nos aferramos, a los instantes de felicidad que se nos presentan.

Cuando Hinata y yo decidimos casarnos sólo un par de años después de haber comenzado nuestra relación, casi nadie se sorprendió, pero nos felicitaron mucho. Llegaban pergaminos cada día de amigos y conocidos en aldeas lejanas deseándonos lo mejor, inclusive su Clan, todo un grupo de vejetes amargados, nos desearon lo mejor.

Hyuga Hiashi nos dio su bendición y eso para mí era todo un logro alcanzado, pensé que iba a matarme cuando pedí su mano, pero después de ver la sonrisa de Hinata, su mirada llena de algo que no me puedo explicar, también pensé que el peor de los martirios habría valido la pena.

Hinata, si me lo preguntaban, representaba mi bálsamo de felicidad particular, y bien exclusivo; tuvo que pasar el tiempo para darme cuenta que iba a ser un idiota si no me abría a la oportunidad de fijarme en otra persona, así que dejé de lado aquellos infantiles sentimientos "románticos" que alguna vez llegué a sentir por Sakura y fui por otro rumbo.

Esa fue una de las decisiones que tomé a la menor oportunidad cuando una vez, caminando en la noche, me fijé en que un tipo estaba coqueteando con Hinata. Ella venía de compras, tenía unas bolsas cargando y aquel tarado le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda. Obviamente estaba coqueteando, si yo que soy un lerdo en esos asuntos me di cuenta, es que así era.

Decidí que me había tardado en tomar un camino que hasta la fecha no me arrepiento de haber caminado. Darme una oportunidad con ella es una de las cosas que me hacen verdaderamente feliz aún hoy. Así que yo tomé esas bolsas y la acompañé a su casa.

Fue una etapa en la que yo era verdaderamente feliz. Estar con ella me hacía feliz en todos los sentidos y fue muy extraño porque no estaba acostumbrado, al inicio hasta estaba renuente, pero ella me brindaba todo: amor, cariño, paz, compañía, amistad, compañerismo, complicidad. Todo.

Si antes hacía las cosas intensamente, después fue con mayor razón.

La besaba como si no fuera a verla nunca más; la abrazaba a cada instante; hacíamos el amor como si fuera la última vez y nos declarábamos nuestros sentimientos en cada mirada.

Aprendí a ser mucho más sincero y espontáneo. Nos acostumbramos a aprovechar cada instante de compañía y de silencio muto, ella me enseñó a tener más confianza y a sentirme amado, realmente amado. Y yo trataba de regresarle todo el amor que me daba.

Debí besarla y abrazarla más, mucho más y debimos entregarnos diario, cada que realmente lo deseábamos, aunque eso significara no salir de nuestra cama jamás. El grado que alcanzamos de compatibilidad era abrumador, nosotros éramos los más felices y por Dios que yo pensaba que era realmente feliz.

Fue entonces que ella me dijo que estaba embarazada y lo que sentí tampoco puedo explicarlo. No sé si papá se haya sentido del mismo modo cuando mamá le dijo que yo venía en camino, pero yo sólo pude llorar y sonreír como idiota y abrazarla y gritarle a la aldea que iba a ser padre.

El embarazo no fue planeado, como muchas cosas que se nos dieron tampoco lo fueron, pero creo que así tenían más sentido, decidimos casarnos un día y adelantamos la fecha dos meses. Así era siempre con nosotros.

Ella moría de angustia cuando yo salía a misiones largas, se quedaba esperando en la sala a que yo regresara, con las luces encendidas. Muchas veces la encontré en nuestro silloncito, envuelta en una manta y aún así temblando de frío, y cuando la cargaba para llevarla a nuestra habitación, se despertaba y me abrazaba lo más fuerte que sus delicadas manos se lo permitían.

Después me miraba, siempre con ese algo que nunca supe explicar, me sonreía y me decía: Bienvenido a casa, Naruto kun.

Durante nueves meses ella no tuvo que salir a misiones por su embarazo. Al principio me decía que no era una ninguna inútil, que ni siquiera le daba problemas de náuseas, mareos o algo, pero Sakura me dijo que la cuidara porque los tres primeros meses eran los más importantes, que era cuando más se presentaban amenazas de aborto, así que pedimos su baja temporal y la cuidé lo más que me fue posible.

Una tarde, recostados en nuestra cama descansando, porque yo acababa de llegar de una misión, sentí un movimiento raro en su abultado vientre; me había acostumbrado a reposar abrazado a ella, con mi oído pegado a su pancita esperando escuchar algo, lo que fuese, pero fue hasta ese momento en que recibí respuesta.

La miré sorprendido y ella, totalmente sonrojada, me miró y con una enorme sonrisa me dijo: Se movió, el bebé te sintió Naruto kun.

Toda la tarde me quedé con ella hablándole a esa personita que crecía en su interior, no sabía si me escuchaba o no, pero le hablaba mucho y él, o ella, se movía más.

Cuando fuimos al primer ultrasonido, lo vi por primera vez y escuché su corazón. Entonces supe que era niño; cuando Sakura nos dijo, me miró emocionada y yo sólo pude secar mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi brazo. Hinata me miró y también lloró.

Decidimos que se llamaría Bolt, en honor a Neji.

Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que volví a pensar en la muerte, porque sentía que cada día iba teniendo más razones para temerla y desear que no se acercara a nosotros en mucho tiempo.

Afortunadamente no fue así, Bolt nació en perfectas condiciones y Hinata hizo un trabajo excepcional.

Miré sus pequeños bigotes, como los míos, sonreímos enternecidos. Sakura dijo que era igualito a mí, Hinata asintió orgullosa, yo sólo pude perderme en sus casi imperceptibles cabellos dorados cuando de pronto su manita se aferró a mis dedos; una calidez se propagó por todo mi cuerpo, y casi podría jurar que sigo sintiendo aquello cada vez que veo a mis hijos.

Porque años después, sólo unos pocos, llegó Himawari y si Bolt era una réplica mía, Himawari era una copia casi exacta de su madre. Casi exacta porque sus ojos eran tan azules como los míos. Y eso me hacía sentir tan malditamente orgulloso, porque nuestros hijos eran una combinación perfecta de ambos.

Muchas noches dormimos los cuatro juntos, éramos una maraña de piernas y brazos bajo las mantas; en los inviernos se me antojaban tanto esas noches familiares que compramos una cama mucho más grande. Los brazos de Hinata no alcanzaban para abrazarnos a todos, pero siempre hizo su mejor esfuerzo y era ella quien hacía más cálidas esas frías noches.

Me llenaba de dicha cuando, una vez me hubieron nombrado Hokage, llegaba por las noches a nuestra casa y ellos me recibían entre besos y abrazos y comida caliente.

Extraño esas noches, esos abrazos y esos recibimientos, y sé que ellos también, tanto como yo.

Una noche después del trabajo, llevaba ya tres años con el título de Hokage pero no terminaba de acostumbrarme, así que visité a Sakura porque me había sentido cansado y débil en la semana, no le dije nada a Hinata porque no quería preocuparla y lo cierto es que me estaba mal pasando en descansos y comidas.

- Parece que sólo es agotamiento crónico- dijo mi compañera retirando el estetoscopio de mi pecho- pero tienes qué descansar más, Naruto.

Después de tomar una muestra de sangre, revisó mi presión y otros signos vitales.

- Lo sé Sakura chan, sólo es demasiado trabajo. Prometo dormir más.

- Oh, claro que lo harás o me encargaré de que Hinata te amarre a la cama.

Sabía que sus amenazas iban en serio, pero habíamos entrado en una etapa en que se necesitaba mi atención más que nunca. Nuestra preciada paz estaba peligrando por algunos roces entre aldeas y mi yo responsable me exigía explotar mi diplomacia lo más que podía.

Sin la ayuda de Shikamaru no habría sido posible, sin los cuidados de Hinata tampoco, pero al parecer algo fue demasiado para mí.

_-Naruto –_mi madre me sonrió y me abrazó_- es un gusto verte de nuevo._

_-¿Mamá_?- debió ver mi sorpresa reflejada en mi cara.

_-Y tu padre también está aquí._

_-Hola Naruto- _me saludó levantando una mano y sonriendo tranquilamente.

_-¿Estoy soñando?_

_-Bueno, podríamos decir que sí, pero no._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?_

Mi padre suspiró y ambos se sentaron a mi lado.

_-Venimos a verte, ¿no podemos?_

_-Claro_- balbuceé-_ pero pensé que aquella vez en la guerra sería la última._

_-Yo también lo pensé- _mi padre sonrió tristemente-_ y me alegra que todo lo que dijiste esa vez se haya cumplido._

Sonreí de lado a lado.

_-Te dije que haría lo mejor posible papá...¡y encontré a la mejor, 'ttebayo!._

_-Lo sé. Mis nietos son preciosos._

_-¿A que sí_?- mis ojos brillaron.

_-Lo son, 'ttebane -_exclamó orgullosa mamá-_ Bolt se parece tanto a mí._

_-¡Con razón me cuesta tanto lidiar con él!_

Mi madre iba a replicar algo pero papá la interrumpió con un sonrojo enorme.

_-Himawari es lindísima._

_Se parece a Hinata, _–rasqué mi oreja abochornado-_ sólo sacó mis ojos._

_-Son igual de hermosas _–dijo sorpresivamente mi madre y sólo atiné a sonreír embobado.

_-Pensé que quizá...no sería de tu agrado, mamá _–externé mi inquietud.

_-Te ha amado tanto y te ha hecho tan feliz que no podría verla de otra manera, Naruto._

_-Estamos muy agradecidos con ella, tratamos de cuidarlos lo más que se nos permite, hijo._

_-Pero..._

Esa pausa me revolvió las entrañas y me llenó el cuerpo de un frío abrumador.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están aquí? _–no pude evitar ponerme a la defensiva en un instante.

_-Naruto, hemos venido a decirte algo y no sabes cuánto lo sentimos._

Las lágrimas en los ojos de mi madre me escandalizaron en extremo. Los miré a ambos desesperado y la tristeza que percibía en sus miradas me hicieron sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago.

_-¿Pasa algo con Hinata? ¿Con mis hijos? –_ el imaginar aquella posibilidad me aterró, sentí que mi garganta se había cerrado y ya no podía hablar.

Mamá negó y sus pelirrojos cabellos se mecieron de lado, y aunque mi padre parecía sufrir mucho, un peso enorme se me quitó de encima.

_-¿Soy yo? ¿Qué pasa...mamá,_ –la miré y luego miré a su lado_- papá?_

Observé cómo corrían un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

_-Naruto, mi Naruto..._

La voz de mi madre se quebró y me miró con tanto dolor que sentí como si un fuerte golpe me hubiera dejado inconsciente.

Ese día, cuando desperté, abracé tan posesivamente a mi esposa que no supo qué pasaba y, preocupada, trató de hacerme hablar.

Mi corazón latía a una velocidad descomunal y no hacía más que acercarla a mi cuerpo mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos; sólo así se estabilizó mi ritmo cardiaco y pude controlar mi respiración. Tampoco pude retener mi llanto y eso la alarmó aún más.

- Naruto, ¿qué pasa?

Sin embargo su dulce voz no se alteró ni un ápice, sólo sentí su preocupación en la forma en que me abrazó y acarició mi espalda. Así de bien nos conocíamos.

Suspiré pesadamente y me tragué las lágrimas que faltaban por salir.

- Hinata...te amo.

- Lo sé y tú sabes que yo te amo a ti.

El tacto de sus suaves manos sobre mi piel obraba milagros; cerré mis ojos y aspiré su olor.

- Debo salir de la aldea –esperé su respuesta pero sólo me dio una simple cabezada y apretó más su abrazo entorno a mi cuerpo.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Mañana probablemente.

- Hoy... Hoy es tu día de descanso, ¿podrías quedarte con nosotros?

El nudo en la garganta se tensó y la voz se me rompió.

- Claro.

Hinata me sonrió tanto que sólo me provocó besarla y hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio.

Ese día me quedé con ellos; salimos, comimos, jugamos y no podía evitar verlos y llenarme de orgullo y al mismo tiempo de una terrible desolación.

- ¿Enviaste la carta, Shikamaru?

Asintió mudo y no paraba de examinarme con aquellos sagaces ojos.

- Temari partirá contigo en cuanto nos digas.

- No es necesario Shikamaru.

- Lo es y lo sabes.

Bufé con cansancio.

- No soy ningún niño, hombre.

- Pero eres el Hokage –su voz me sorprendió de lo dura que sonaba.

- Vale, pues...gracias.

- No sé qué diablos te traes, Naruto, pero sabes que podemos ayudarte.

Le sonreí con tristeza..

- Gracias.

Y el me devolvió una aburrida pero sincera sonrisa.

Esa tarde salí directo a Suna y sin escalas, no podía darme el lujo de perder el tiempo.

Gaara me recibió y después de contarle, en extrema confidencialidad, lo que me acuciaba, me acompañó personalmente.

- Lo siento Naruto -dijo mi amigo cinco horas más tarde en su despacho a puerta cerrada- Ellos son los mejores en Suna. ¿Has visitado a Tsunade sama o a Sakura san?

Negué apesumbrado.

- Temo que me dirán exactamente lo mismo, Gaara.

- Entonces, ¿cómo es que lo sabes? -su consternación era casi palpable.

- Digamos que tuve un...presentimiento.

Cerré los ojos con cansancio y por primera vez en la vida me sentí derrotado.

Los penetrantes ojos del Kazekage buscaban una respuesta que no podía darles, veía en su mirada un desconsuelo tremendo, sabía lo frustrado que podías sentirte cuando no estaba en tus manos ayudar a tus amigos.

- Si voy con ellas y lo descubren, Hinata lo sabrá. Ella menos que nadie puede saberlo.

De pensarlo me dolía el corazón.

- Algún día se enterará, ¿pensaste en cómo va a sentirse?

- Sólo quiero evitarle esto, no podría verla sufrir por mi causa. Sé cuánto me ama y es tanto...es tanto que ahorita me gustaría que no sintiera nada por mí.

Gaara calló.

- De hecho ya también hablé con Kurama.

Los ojos aguamarina se abrieron con un poco de esperanza.

- ¿Y...?

- Es un buen chico ese zorro...

-Flashback-

_- ¿A qué vienes, mocoso?_

Ver a Kurama siempre resultaba algo aterrador, ya nos llevábamos bien y tal pero la visión de sus nueve colas meneándoseme mientras parecía dormir una siesta por la cual mataría a quien la interrumpiese, no era nada alentador.

- _Sabes a qué, no me hagas reclamarte._

Sus enormes ojos se fueron abriendo y las colas pararon su meneo.

- _¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? _

Silencio.

- _Voy a morir, ¿por qué no hiciste nada?_

A esas alturas la rabia ya había nublado mi sentido común.

_- No pude._

Su respuesta me dejó fuera de juego.

- _Cuando me di cuenta que algo fallaba no supe explicarme qué o por qué, pero de repente, muchas células dejaron de regenerarse -sus enormes ojos me miraron con algo de culpa- Tú sabes que mi chakra te hace inmune a muchas cosas pero esto no lo entiendo._

Mis ojos ya se habían perdido en algún lugar de esa dimensión.

- _Si mi chakra no pudo ayudarte, nada más lo iba a hacer a no ser que quieras reducirte a menos que un zombie. Por eso no te lo dije, pensaba que estarías tranquilo disfrutando de tu vida._

Lo miré desauciado.

- _Lo siento Naruto._

Y mi demonio era sincero.

-Fin de Flashback-

- Trató de ayudarme pero fue imposible.

- Mereces esto menos que nadie.

Lo miré destilando todo mi dolor.

- Debo volver a casa, Gaara.

En sus ojos veía el deseo de decirme que todo iba a estar bien pero ambos sabíamos que no iba a ser así.

Tres días después, ya en Konoha, decidí que debía quemar todos los cartuchos y fui a todas las aldeas en busca de los mejores médicos, inclusive al final, cuando todos me dieron un "No" por respuesta, me arriesgué a buscar Tsunade haciéndola jurar que mi familia no se enteraría de nada.

Con la mirada más triste que le hubiera visto jamás me dijo lo mismo que todos: "No se puede hacer nada".

Entonces las crisis comenzaron, poco a poco, casi imperceptibles: Accesos de tos, dolor de pecho, dificultades para respirar. Fue un lapso de meses en realidad.

Fue muy rápido.

- Himawari, come por favor.

Ella me miró con enfado, le había dado por no comer bien y a todo le hacía caras. Perfectamente me di cuenta que Hinata estaba preocupada.

- No me gusta, papá.

- Tienes siete años, debes comer bien.

Por un momento tuve una fugaz visión de ella enferma y el hecho irrefutable de que yo no estaría para cuidarla.

Azoté mi cuchara en la mesa y la miré angustiado. No podía lidiar con la idea de no verlos nunca más. Cuando me casé con Hinata juré que estaría protegerla toda mi vida, nadie me dijo que sería tan corta. Cuando nacieron mis hijos juré que daría mi vida por ellos y ésta se me escapa con una rapidez vertiginosa, de eso me di cuenta una noche que tuvieron que llevarme a casa terriblemente enfermo.

- ¡¿Qué le pasó?! -escuché gritar a Hinata cuando me vio en ese estado: tembloroso, sudando a mares, casi sin poder articular palabra. Shikamaru me acompañaba.

Sentí sus manos recorrerme la cara buscando mi mirada, tocando mi piel para calcular la temperatura; estaba muy angustiada.

- ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi esposo?! ¡¿Por qué está así?!

No era común escuchar su voz tan alterada y gritando, entendí que Shikamaru no pudiera contestar. Él mismo estaba muy asustado.

- Estábamos por salir y comenzó a ponerse mal, por eso lo acompañé, pero a medio camino casi colapsa.

Hinata corrió por algo para ponerme encima y llamó a Hanabi para que cuidara a los niños mientras los dos me llevaban al hospital.

- ¡Naruto! -la voz estruendosa de Sakura resonó por el pasillo y eso fue lo último que escuché esa noche.

Cuando desperté estaba tendido en una cama con un terrible dolor en el pecho y en los brazos. Escuchaba un sonido constante de los aparatos a los que estaba conectado.

Cuando me estabilizaron y me explicaron que no sabían qué tenía, sólo que no podían hacer nada, algo que ya sabía de antemano, pude salir y estuve en paz en casa por algún tiempo.

Cuando le dije a Shikamaru que buscara un reemplazo para mí o que él sería el siguiente Hokage, su mirada no fue de alegría ni de complacencia.

- No puedo, -dijo- ese es tu puesto.

- Pronto no lo será, lo sabes.

Me miró con reproche.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada a tiempo?

Suspiré cansado, un suspiro ya me robaba el aliento.

- Cuando me enteré ya era demasiado tarde, hombre. Ni Kurama pudo hacer algo por mí.

Ese día fue el último que pasé en esa oficina por la que tantos años sufrí.

Y una noche antes de ingresar al hospital de nuevo, descansé abrazado a Hinata y sé que no lloraba porque era mucho, pero mucho más fuerte que yo.

Supe que pude haberle dicho y que no se hubiera quebrado aún en los momentos más difíciles.

Le pedí perdón.

- No tienes que disculparte, Naruto.

Tragué duro.

- Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?

- Y yo te amo a ti.

- Te lo diré toda la noche.

- Y todos los días...

- Puede que sea la última vez que lo haga.

- No lo será.

- Cuídate y cuídalos.

- Los cuidaremos y te cuidaré.

Y así fue, cada día de los siguientes sesenta y tres que estuve internado.

Uno de esos tantos, Hanabi, a petición de Hinata, llevó a los niños a verme. Ya no eran tan pequeños y aún así seguía viendo en ellos a los bebés que un día cargué en mis brazos por primera vez.

Me abrazaron y no, tampoco lloraron, me dijeron cuánto me amaban y me besaron.

- ¡Recupérate, ttebasa!

- Papi, hazle caso a nii san. Te extrañamos.

Fue la última vez que los vi aunque soñaba con su carita todas las noches.

Y justo una noche antes de que me entubaran, Hinata me pidió que no me rindiera, que los médicos, encabezados por Tsunade, hacían todo lo posible por salvarme. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vi desconsolada.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía en los brazos la atraje a mi pecho y acaricié su cabello como me encantaba hacerlo todas las noches.

- Mi madre cree que eres hermosa, igual que Himawari -sentí que su respiración se detuvo unos segundos-, mi padre y ella te agradecen mucho por haberme amado tanto y hacerme feliz todos estos años.

Rompió en llanto sobre mi cansado cuerpo, la guerra más importante la estaba perdiendo y yo mismo no podía perdonármelo.

- Nunca dejaré de hacerlo -las lágrimas le dificultaban las palabras-, nunca...por favor, Naruto, no nos dejes.

Yo también lloré y le pedí perdón mil veces, le agradecí todo lo que me dio sin condiciones, todo su amor, su confianza y fuerza, a nuestros hijos...todo.

Esa fue la última vez que hablamos, al día siguiente, el sedante me impidió despertar. Sentía algo bloqueando mis vías respiratorias. Sentía mucho dolor. No estaba totalmente inconciente y estaba muy cansado.

Tenía la noción de gente que iba a verme, todos con buenos deseos y palabras de aliento. Sentía a Hinata cada noche y escuchaba sus plegarias, en todas pidiendo que no los abandonara, que mis hijos me necesitaban, pero yo ya no podía luchar más.

_- Chico, descansa ya_ -escuché la voz de mi biju.

_- Si muero, tú vienes conmigo, ¿eso quieres?_

_- Ya luchaste demasiado Naruto._

_- No puedo dejarlos, los amo._

Y como si el Universo lo supiera también, ese día número sesenta y tres, mi esposa entró en la fría habitación como cada noche, la sentí cuando tocó mis manos y las estrecho con ese infinito amor que me profesaba cada día.

- Naruto -su dulce voz también sonaba agotada y muy queda-, sé que me escuchas, sé que nos has escuchado todo este tiempo.

Carraspeó y aclaró el nudo en su garganta.

- Te amo Naruto, eres la persona a quien más he amado en la vida además de mis hijos, lo juro por lo más sagrado.

Unas tibias lágrimas mojaron la ropa de cama. Yo también la amaba tanto...

- Sé que he sido la egoísta más grande del mundo al pedirte que no nos dejes pero no puedo verte así, sufriendo, con dolor, no lo soporto.

Mi corazón sintió un sobresalto.

- Naruto, mi amor- sus suaves manos acariciaron la marchita piel de mi cara, con tanto cuidado y cariño que me sentí vivo por un segundo-, descansa.

Seguía obrando milagros en mí.

- Descansa ya, estaremos bien, seré fuerte por los dos, para cuidar a Bolt y Himawari, cuídanos siempre pero ya no aquí.

Besó mi frente y mis frías manos.

- Siempre voy a amarte Naruto.

Su cabeza se recostó en mi regazo mientras lloraba llena de dolor y me concedía una libertad de la que no me creí merecedor.

Cuando me di cuenta la miraba desde algún punto de la habitación, su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía de llanto sobre mi cuerpo inerte; un suave zumbido llenaba todo.

- Vamonos Naruto -la voz de mi madre sonó tan cerca que no me di cuenta hasta que ambos, mamá y papá, me abrazaban por los hombros.

Asentí mientras miraba por última vez a mi esposa ya de pie y mirando a la nada, oyendo sin escuchar lo que Tsunade le decía.

Me acerqué y la besé, beso trémulo que casi no sintió.

- Gracias- le dije y miró en mi dirección sin poderme ver.

Mis padres la besaron también y después de eso, los tres partimos.

28 de enero del año en curso.

20:15 hrs.

A esa hora, en este día, fui declarado muerto.

Nuestra felicidad fue eterna mientras duró.

* * *

><p>Estoy a minutos de ser descalificada.<p>

Gracias por leer, no sé si se logró el objetivo, desde luego que yo estoy llorando porque reviví la etapa más difícil de mi vida que fue la muerte de mi padre y en la cual me inspiré para escribir esto.

Bueno, gracias de nuevo.

Siento el retraso *mete la cabeza bajo tierra*.


End file.
